


Chance Meeting in Hell

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [163]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, Mild Language, Missing Scene, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turning in a circle to find the source of the voice seems fruitless, but I have nothing else to do here, so I might as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance Meeting in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24 July 2016  
> Word Count: 271  
> Prompt: 53. things you said in the dark  
> Summary: Turning in a circle to find the source of the voice seems fruitless, but I have nothing else to do here, so I might as well.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place after the events of episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: You know, I should know better by now than to think that my D20 can't surprise me with its perversity. Because these two are characters I never would have considered writing, I had to look outside the box to get this story. But I think this idea works.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"He's not yours, you know."

I turn around, trying to figure out who said that. This place where I am, I don't even know what to call it, but it's not really all that comfortable. I've been alone in this weird cavern of stone. It's hotter than hell in here, but I can smell and hear running water somewhere nearby.

"Did you hear me? He's not yours and he never was."

"Who's there?" I call out, unable to see anyone in the gloom.

Turning in a circle to find the source of the voice seems fruitless, but I have nothing else to do here, so I might as well. And as I turn in a full circle, I finally see him standing in front of me. He is slight for a man, and the stink of sycophant clings to him. There's a crazy gleam in his eyes that terrifies me.

"So you can see me?" he asks as he raises his hands toward me, but doesn't move closer. 

"Who the hell are you?"

He smiles then, and my discomfort grows. "My name is Charles. You stole him away from me. If I knew how to do it, I'd kill you myself, but you're already dead, so that's kind of pointless, isn't it?"

"What the hell, man? I don't even know who you're talking about."

"Why, Damien, of course. Who else would we have in common?"

He lunges as if to attack me, but then he just disappears with a loud cry of frustration. I don't know what that was about, but I'd rather be alone for eternity than face him again.


End file.
